


[完结]童养媳（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 一次脱装甲扑克引发的童养媳事件, 塞二代, 彩礼问题不是问题, 接口保卫战, 漂移你怎么把雷神大大养的水晶花连花带盆端走了, 见面会成了定亲会
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]童养媳（塞二代）

大家好，我是警小爵，很高兴认识……呃，算了，今天我依旧不想认识大家。因为现在，我和探小幻正蹲在一家餐厅的一张桌子下面，置换也不敢出一下。别误会，我们并不是在做什么不要面甲的事，我们还是幼生体。你问我们俩为什么不出去？因为我们不能出去啊。  
漂小翼和录小感俩玩意儿正坐在桌子的两边。  
真恶心，漂小翼的脚丫子都快踢到我面甲上了。  
我捏着鼻子往探小幻那边挪了挪。  
探小幻皱了皱眉甲，但是没有推开我。  
我又挪了挪。  
探小幻不乐意了，伸手要推我。  
餐桌上面，漂小翼正在用十分诚恳的语气对录小感说：“你看，事情已经这样了，不如，你就让我包养了你如何？”  
探小幻差点叫出来，我手疾眼快地捂住了他的发声器。  
录小感听起来快哭了：“我不要当童养媳！”  
童养媳是什么鬼？  
漂小翼的脚丫子动了动，妈了个鸡啊，差点踢到我光镜！他应该是站起身了，然后可能握住了录小感的手？  
“童养媳也没什么啊！你看，以后你想买什么，只要拿我的卡去，随便刷！宇宙通用！你想买水晶城我都会让我爸给你拖回来的！”  
录小感哼唧了两声没说话。  
漂小翼又说：“而你只需要天天陪着我，你开心了可以揉我，不开心了可以捶我，我可以在看电影的时候给你当抱枕，逛街的时候给你当载具，晚上我还会陪你充电，选一个你喜欢的姿势……”  
探小幻小声地说：“他俩也要一起充电？”  
顺便一提，因为幻影叔叔和探长叔叔外出公干，探小幻目前暂居我家中。又因为我爸故意（重点强调）买了一架钢琴占了唯一的一间空卧室，所以探小幻目前跟我一张充电床。【详见塞二代-警小爵的再一次悲惨遭遇】  
我摸摸下巴，漂小翼这小子打的什么主意我当然清楚。清楚得不能再清楚了，因为他跟我想的是一样的。我对探小幻小声地说：“他俩估计不光是充电，漂小翼应该是想跟录小感对接。”  
“什么？对接？”探小幻吓得连贵族礼仪都忘了，直接顶着桌子站了起来。  
上面正含情脉脉握着录小感爪子的漂小翼直接被桌子给顶飞了出去。  
“不好意思，你们继续哈。”我镇定地把桌子放回原位，拉起探小幻就走。  
“站住。”漂小翼揉着下巴拦住了我。“你都听见了？”  
我和探小幻一起cos拨浪鼓。  
漂小翼半边光镜变成了金色，眯缝着看着我俩。  
=======================  
说到这里我觉得我应该给大家介绍一下事情的原因。首先介绍一下漂小翼。  
漂小翼长的很帅。  
漂小翼很有钱。  
这俩条件搁一个机身上那绝对是相亲市场上的钻石王老五啊。  
不过也正常，漂小翼的俩爸爸就很帅。他爸漂移，当年可是享誉塞博坦的著名神棍——啊呸，拿错剧本了——享誉塞博坦的白色剑士，两把大刀耍的虎虎生威，进可正当防卫，退可下厨做菜，着实惊艳了一票TF，绯闻对象也不少。但是他就对飞翼叔叔一见钟情，据说当年漂移叔叔磕多了药，独自在一个不知道什么地方的地方流浪，然后被飞翼叔叔捡了回去，不但治好了病，还把他治上了自己的充电床。但是雷神聚聚坚决不同意，飞翼可是他和史达聚聚精心养大的水晶城里的一朵白菜，错了划掉，一朵花，人称水晶城骑士之花，坚决不能嫁给这个一穷二白的混小子。漂移叔叔干脆一不做二不休，在一个月黑风高的夜晚，直接带了飞翼叔叔就手拉手私奔了。雷神聚聚气的要死，自己精心养的水晶花不但没招来金凤凰反倒被人连花带盆端走了，知道消息的时候差点当场咬断史达聚聚的输出管，吓得史达聚聚一个月周期不敢进卧室。新水晶城对漂移发布了全宇宙悬赏令，见到头雕上有尖角，白色涂装亮瞎光镜，背两把大刀的家伙，当场格杀勿论；先拆后杀，赏金更多；轮拆，赏金加倍。  
漂移叔叔和飞翼叔叔足足在塞博坦躲了三百万年，直到后来，他俩火种分离出漂小翼，雷神聚聚才稍微缓和了对漂移叔叔的态度，他现在又很宠漂小翼，当亲外孙一样宠着，要是录小感真想买水晶城，漂小翼绝对能给他弄来。  
扯远了，今天的事其实完全是个意外。我本来是和探小幻一起出来吃饭的，但是透过玻璃，我远远地看见漂小翼和录小感走了过来，而且录小感看上去光镜红红的，好像哭过，漂小翼一边走一边安慰他，还体贴地拉着他的手。  
这种情况下见面傻子都知道会尴尬。于是我以平生最快的反应速度拉着探小幻躲进了旁边一张桌子下面，本来想着他俩找个地方坐下了，我们俩就迅速离开。  
结果这俩玩意儿好死不死坐了我们蹲着的桌子。  
我此时的心情大概就跟第一次听说漂小翼他爸在魔力神球旁边自插一样。  
拆了普莱姆斯的流水线的。  
=====================  
事情回到开头。  
我们四个小机坐在刚才被探小幻顶飞了的桌子旁边。录小感委屈巴巴，漂小翼一脸讨好，探小幻不情不愿，我严肃正直。  
我们四个的表情都很奇怪。  
终于，我决定打破沉默。“童养媳是几个意思啊？我们塞星首席科学家嫡亲儿子未来的DJ小天王怎么沦为你家童养媳了？”  
我不说还好，我一开口，录小感哇的一声哭了出来。  
漂小翼一边手忙脚乱地哄他，一边还能瞪我。  
瞪就瞪，反正我不怕他。  
在一片混乱中，我和探小幻终于弄清了怎么回事。  
事情是这样的。  
======================  
录小感前几天病了，在家休息，没跟我们出去玩。一天两天还好，时间长了就无聊了，他就开始作妖，天天内线挨个骚扰，求了半天，终于漂小翼答应带他出去玩。可是感知器叔叔不许他出门，录小感急的像熔炼池上的石油兔子团团转，最后漂小翼让他变形成小显微镜，才把他藏在子空间里带出去了。  
后来的事我就知道了。那天我们几个相约出来玩，我，探小幻，毛小炮，敌小烟，惊小闹和后来姗姗来迟的漂小翼（我当时还不知道他是去接录小感了，也不知道录小感在他胸甲里面）。  
敌小烟提议我们来玩脱装甲扑克。我真不知道渣的到底是什么心理提这么一个馊主意，大家一起看看肥皂剧不好吗？作为根正苗红塞星好少年的我表示严词拒绝。  
然后我被毛小炮按在床上捂住发声器。其他机都没说话。  
惊小闹说：“行，那就全员通过了。”  
你们这是强权政治！霸权统治！  
敌小烟的手气好的不得了，想要什么牌就有什么牌，我甚至还专门去检查了他有没有作弊。  
反观其他机就惨多了，探小幻还算好的，只是卸掉了臂甲，毛小炮输了胸甲和腹甲，我卸掉了背甲和肩甲，惊小闹最惨，他已经只剩前后面板了。  
我感觉他快哭了。没办法，智商是硬伤也不能怪他，毕竟遗传基因代码谁也改不了。  
想想惊天雷叔叔经常帮我做文学作业，我决定帮惊小闹一把。  
于是我提议，大家两两结组，输了的话可以脱自己的装甲也可以脱同组的，这样玩起来更有意思。  
我自告奋勇和惊小闹一组，漂小翼和探小幻一组，毛小炮和敌小烟一组。  
重新拿牌，这次的手气一般，但是应该不至于输。因为同组也不能交流，我用眼神示意惊小闹，我手上是双王和对子，单牌是J和Q，比对面毛小炮的单牌7大，我出单牌了，他是不敢放6炸压我的。可是惊小闹偏偏压我，还出4，然后毛小炮出7，最后放6 炸，浪费了我的王炸。  
我看看惊小闹，再看看毛小炮。  
同样都是近亲火种繁殖，怎么智商差这么多呢。芯塞。  
惊小闹可怜巴巴地捂着自己的面板。  
算了，我咬咬牙，把自己的臂甲卸了下来。  
又一局，我最后就剩AAA9，探小幻出了个KKK带单张，结果惊小闹出个222带单张，直接把我压死了，要是他能跑就算了，结果他后面全是些破烂牌，让探小幻给赢了。我卸掉了我的胸甲。  
又一局，敌小烟出对2就剩一张，我知道惊小闹有王炸，我这边对A和对10，结果惊小闹不知道CPU怎么抽了就放弃了，直接让敌小烟跑了，我这边两个A顶着，敌小烟两个2出了，再打也打不过A的牌。我卸掉了我的腿甲。  
又一局，惊小闹直接手一抖，把牌撒地上了。我卸掉了我的腿甲。  
现在我也只剩前后面板了。妈了个鸡的，好人当不得。  
看到探小幻悠然自得地坐在那里洗牌，两只手上下翻飞，十分好看。我CPU里转了转，凑到他跟前，讨好地笑着：“堂哥，带我一组呗。”  
敌小烟倒是没说什么，但是毛小炮坚决不同意，我于是少不得发挥我的三寸不烂金属舌，把毛小炮的智商狠夸了一通，什么月卫2也为你黯然失色啊，你可与普神比肩啊，让他相信哪怕是跟着惊小闹这样的猪队友也是可以赢的，毛小炮飘飘然之际终于答应了。至于惊小闹同意不同意，我懒得管他了。  
敌小烟果然是烟幕叔叔亲生的，一出手就技惊四座。我看到对家漂小翼正以光镜可见的速度脱去装甲。等等，为什么不是探小幻脱装甲！算了，等漂小翼脱光了，探小幻也跑不了，我的火种里冒出邪恶的小念头。  
漂小翼脱的只剩胸甲和前后面板的时候，我听到了他胸甲里传来了奇怪的声音。  
“漂小翼，我镜片卡住了，让我转一下啊！”  
“漂小翼，你胸甲里有东西！”惊小闹也听到了。  
“没有没有，你听错了。”漂小翼坚决否认。  
这时候他胸甲里又传来一声。“漂小翼，我旋钮有点发麻，我动一下啊！”  
“你胸甲里真的有东西！”毛小炮一脸见到鬼的表情。  
“怕不是机械老鼠？”敌小烟猜道。  
“好恶心。”我皱了皱眉头。  
“应该不是机械老鼠。”探小幻指着漂小翼的面甲说。“机械老鼠能让他面甲发红吗？”  
我们仔细看着漂小翼的表情，果然，他的面甲开始发红了，还渗出了冷凝液，这是——害羞了？  
毛小炮问：“漂小翼，你面甲怎么这么红？”  
漂小翼看着终于瞒不下去了，他指了指子空间。“录小感生病了，让我带他出来玩，我就把他放我子空间里了。都怪录小感的后挡板，一直蹭我胸甲！”  
我们恍然大悟。  
惊小闹忽然又问：“你怎么知道那是他后挡板？”  
惊小闹，在八卦的时候智商是满格的。  
漂小翼说：“因为我对他机体的每一个螺丝都了如指掌！”  
我们再次恍然大悟。  
毛小炮说：“快交代，你趁他充电的时候偷偷摸过多少次？”  
漂小翼还没回答，录小感在里面咬了漂小翼一口，漂小翼“啊”的一声就叫了出来。  
不，不是“啊”的一声，是“啊……嗯……啊……”的一声。  
探小幻面甲也红了。  
毛小炮遗传自兰博基尼家迅捷的反应速度，手疾眼快地把漂小翼的喘息声录了下来。  
==================  
回到家之后，兰博家只有横炮叔叔在，毛小炮跟他爸说：“爸，你来我房间，我给你听个好玩的东西！”  
横炮叔叔跟着毛小炮躲在被子里，毛小炮打开了录音设备。  
正好飞毛腿叔叔回来了，听到毛小炮的房间里有喘息声。这还了得？他一脚踹开毛小炮的房门，结果，居然看到横炮叔叔和毛小炮窝在被子里，气的武器模块都启动了。  
“横炮你丫的干嘛呢！”  
横炮叔叔吓个半死。“毛毛，别，冷静……我在跟儿子玩呢！”  
飞毛腿叔叔更气了，直接一炮轰了上来。“横炮我真是看错你了，你个禽兽连你儿子都不放过！”  
横炮叔叔一边躲着飞毛腿叔叔的电子脉冲炮，一边试图解释：“我连哥哥都没放过，还能放过儿子？……啊不是，毛毛，我不是那个意思！毛小炮你快解释清楚！”  
毛小炮不慌不忙地榨了他爹一堆私房钱之后才慢悠悠地说：“爸，这是漂小翼的喘息声。”  
飞毛腿叔叔终于停了下来。“儿子，你把漂小翼给——拆了？”  
这回轮到毛小炮张口结舌了。“啥？不，不是，爸，你误会了！我们几个一起玩呢，敌小烟警小爵惊小闹他们都在！”  
飞毛腿叔叔更惊了。“你们轮拆了漂小翼？可以啊儿子！”  
毛小炮快哭了。“不是我，也是不是警小爵敌小烟惊小闹他们！”  
飞毛腿叔叔：“那是谁？”  
毛小炮：“是录小感干的！”  
飞毛腿叔叔仔细回味了一下这个“干”字，思索半天，给录音机叔叔发了一条信息。  
“录仔，孺子可教啊！”  
======================  
录音机叔叔看着内线的消息一脸懵逼。他看了看旁边的感知器叔叔：“小感，儿子最近怎么了？”  
感知器叔叔想了想：“没怎么啊，他不是病了吗，天天在家，漂小翼陪着他呢。”  
录音机叔叔说：“有点不对劲，咱俩去儿子房间看看。”  
他们俩走到录小感卧室门外，刚要敲门，忽然听到里面有声音。  
漂小翼：“录小感，你轻点，别蹭我胸甲！”  
录小感：“那你把捏着我镜片的手拿开！”  
漂小翼：“你别再咬我传感线了！”（喘息）  
录小感：“那你别摸我大腿！”（同喘息）  
漂小翼：“啊……啊……嗯嗯……”  
录小感：“啊……啊……嗯嗯……”  
录音机叔叔和感知器叔叔面面相觑。  
录音机叔叔说：“小感，你来开门吧。”  
感知器叔叔说：“不，还是你来开门。”  
录音机叔叔说：“不，小感，你开。”  
感知器叔叔说：“不，你开。”  
录音机叔叔说：“要不，咱俩别开门了。”  
感知器叔叔说：“行，走吧，小声点。”  
录音机叔叔说：“嗯。”  
等回到客厅的时候，感知器叔叔开始沉思，录音机叔叔不敢打扰他，在旁边置换也不敢出一下。终于，感知器叔叔仿佛思考塞星大事一般思考了半天，问录音机叔叔：“录仔，你工资卡呢？”  
“我工资卡不是一直在你手里呢吗，小感？”  
“哦哦对。”  
“怎么了小感？”  
“把你工资卡给了飞翼，就说漂小翼这孩子我们挺喜欢，两个孩子也投缘，这个工资卡就算是我们分期先付的彩礼，以后你就零存整取吧！”  
=================  
漂移叔叔最初听到这个消息的时候第一个反应就是——  
报应啊！  
当初他偷偷拉着飞翼叔叔的小手私奔的时候，大概没想到自己儿子有一天也会被别人拐走。他大概能体会到雷神聚聚的心情了，恨不能把拐走自己儿子的家伙踩在脚下扯出变形齿轮大刀砍成四十八条，条条成片，片片切丝，丝丝整齐地挂在方舟基地大门口。  
感知器叔叔哼了一声。  
飞翼叔叔戳了他一下。  
漂移叔叔的第二个反应就是——  
小感的儿子啊！那约等于半个小感啊！虽然以前他跟感知器叔叔有过那么一段拉拉小手打一把伞天台顶上看看流星蓝星沙漠数数仙人掌的过去，但是后来……不提也罢。不过现在，录小感要是和漂小翼定下娃娃亲的话，那也就是说，以后他们家和感知器叔叔家就是亲家了！可以互相走动了！漂移叔叔拉过飞翼叔叔的手，小心地看着飞翼叔叔的脸色，看到同意的表情了之后，才转头对感知器叔叔笑了笑说：  
“这事儿，我看行。”  
见面会成了定亲会。但是漂移叔叔和录音机叔叔随后就一个问题怎么也无法达成共识。  
谁拆谁？  
漂移叔叔：“我儿子才是攻！”  
录音机叔叔：“放你U球的尾气！你儿子那小白脸样，我儿子才是攻！”  
漂移叔叔：“你儿子才小白脸！你全家都小白脸！”  
他俩就此问题展开了一系列亲切友好气氛热烈的讨论。  
就在感知器叔叔和飞翼叔叔拉都拉不住的时候，漂小翼和录小感来了。  
“爸，你们在干嘛呢？”  
漂移叔叔和录音机叔叔异口同声：“接口保卫战。”  
================  
录小感的烦恼即源于此，他实在不想当漂小翼家的童养媳（这个词是毛小炮教他的）。所以今天，漂小翼专门把他约出来，想安慰安慰他（可能他还想顺便吃点豆腐）。眼看着录小感哭唧唧的样子，漂小翼又手忙脚乱地不会哄人，你说你爹那么能耐左撩一个右勾一个，你怎么就一点没学到呢？我只能耐着性子帮漂小翼一把了。  
“其实，当童养媳也没什么不好的啊。”  
“怎么说？”萌萌哒小显微镜抹了一把清洗液。  
“只要让漂小翼当你家童养媳就行了呗。”  
录小感认真地考虑了一下。  
漂小翼认真地考虑了一下。  
我亲切友好地微笑着。  
他俩点点头。“也行。”  
探小幻差点把能量饮料喷出来。  
===============  
我拉着探小幻走出饭店。“你刚才没补充多少能量，我帮你买点甜甜圈吧。”  
探小幻欲言又止。“我爸不让我吃那玩意儿。”  
“探长叔叔管你这么严？”  
“不是他。”  
哦，那就难怪了。以幻影叔叔的贵族做派，喝个下午茶都要松脆齿轮的油炸时间必须控制在4个周期之内，铁苹果的摆盘必须按照标准的六边形，我完全可以理解探小幻在家里的日子。  
“辛苦你了，还好我爸对我不会管这么多。”这也是实话，警车爸爸虽然看起来面瘫脸，但是他对我几乎是有求必应，除了考试不及格我求他别打我后挡板的时候。至于爵士爸爸，他不跟我一起捣乱就不错了，难怪警车爸爸总说家里养了两个幼生体。  
探小幻低着头说：“所以我爸要出门时问我想去谁家住，我第一个想到的就是你家。”  
这话让我莫名感动。  
成功路上的第一步已经迈出去了，加油吧，警小爵！我清清发声器，准备说点什么煽情的话。  
“探小幻，那你晚上能别踢我了吗？”卧槽我在说什么？  
探小幻抬起头，惊讶地看着我。  
我好想撞墙。  
他的光镜渐渐覆盖上了一些暖意，蓝色的头雕像明亮的皇冠。他是普神落在我火种里的一抹光。  
他说：“好啊。”  
我想尖叫，想抱着探小幻尖叫。我还没来得及说什么。  
“你睡地上就不会被我踢到了。”

凡事，不能太认真了。


End file.
